the son of hell
by THORN29535
Summary: this is the storie of naru his a boy he was born of hell but resists it all the same
1. the begining

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

there is the other which i have become the wolf of hell itself 

if you have not read the son of heven turn back now and read it or read pure blue first it is the epic but sort side of the battle that happens between my wolf and the angel.

* * *

i was found in the mists swamps running with the wolves a young ninja to be maru was the one that found me. i was soon adoptyed by a good carring family i was young i learned all i could from my step dad who was a retired ninja. he taught me much. but at the age of 8 after joining the ninja and passing 1st in my class and became a genin. zabuza led a rebelon with 15 other ninja of the mist at his side. they killed my family in front of me. i was useless but i changed i looked like a werewolf. i was invinsible to all weapons. i changed again he was the size of the toad chief. but i was i gaint wolf. i was half demon not a sealed demon within but i was the demon. i kill at least five but killed innocesent and destroyed the town. a girl cry stoped me though it was maru's sister. i was not able to control myself. i changed back though. the village understood but i was terrified of myself. i banashed myself from my village. but i sent out learn to be stronger and more contro of myself i bunshin everywhere exept my village of the mist. one was there on the cliff. but i the real me found someone who could teach me real strength. tsunade and her assistant there was were i learned how to be strong she taught me how. on the way we all got together for a time. but soon i had to leave at the age of 13. i went back to my village and joined my team of genin yet again maru and his sister. with my girl teacher. they had found out something was goning to go down in the chunin exam i learned all water style forbiden and secret jutsus. i was so good with my given jutsu the kaze tsuma jutsu i could do it by just thinking of it no handsign no words. 

the chunin exam started you know by now so i will start at the second part.

i was in the forest of death my team and me split up maru and his sister and me all alone. i soon could smell sand i followed this new smell until i found the source 3 sand ninja were walking through the trees. i walked out " hey gaara that is you right." i pointed out the red haired one. " yes i am gaara are you here to die" " i know about your plan for this village not bad there is just 3 problems to your little plan" " and want would that be" " for one angel boy you know the thunder guy the one with the big pack two naruto uzumaki the demon of this village he is stronger than you think and third and most important at this time me the prince of hell itself and of the great wolf demons last of his kind me" " why be afraid of you three expecailly you wolf boy" " for i am stronger than you will ever be and my shield might not block punches and kicks but i am strong anof that i can take whatever anyone can throw at me" " prepare to die mut' gaara roared and his said went everwhere but was soon but it was blasted away. there stood me with werewolf look at full. " how about you hand over your scrolls and leave back to the sands you came from" i activated my **kaze zuma** and did a test of his shield it held. " okay lets nock it up a nocth shall we" i pull one of those trees out by the roots and threw it at him they got out of the way but the two others did not and got nocked out. " only me and you left gaara let it all so you are making this too easy for me" " die" we fought his sand was no use to my hands and feet i was too strong for his sand and his sand could not hurt me. it was over fast i did take his scrolls and went to leave. " gotcha orachemaru" " what the hell" two anbu jumped me idiots i made a quick victory and left them to sleep.

the last of the chunin exam i will start off at me meeting orachemaru.

i broke through the shield with no problem i fell and nailed two of his somons and they disapered. " how dear you interupt us" " so your this orachemaru i've been hearing of okay" " run kid he is too strong for a young one as you" " i don't think so you see i made a promise to myself to protect everyone from me and people like me got it old man" " you your the one that kabuto was suposed to kill you are even stronger than sasuke can be you defeated gaara without breaking a sweat but i am stronger even i will be harder to kill" i activated my wolf halfbreed form " try me" we charged it was long it felt like hours of fighting he bit me on my solder" why can't i control you because i am the darkness we fought even more until it happened his tenth 5 pronged seal worked it was my shield that was taken. he then nailed me through the back with his sword tyhrough the gut. " you are going to die now i will say you were a good fighter" " im not done yet" i pulled out 8 black kuni made of my furr i lanched them at him he was nailed to a tree he created " i can't excape" game over for us both i will see you in hell i activated my secret weapon my demongun huyga and demon mixed eyes. " **water style hyou kuni of furr"** i nailed him in the heart and cut of his head and then i pulled out his sword and finally died. the four other sound ninja holding up the shield finished of the old man. kabuto found my and orachemaru's bodies " ikilled the wrong one no it can't be lets leave you grab his body lets retreat. they went to burry my body but me and my casket was ingulfed in unstoppable flames.


	2. family fued

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

* * *

i awoke above a firy pit in the worse place of hell. i was human and could not use chakra. " why hello son you have failed me for the last time but since you are emortal i will take good care of your bodie for you" " you bastard!!" he was gone in a flash he finaly was able to break free and made it away from the lake of lava he was over. but there was tons more to take down to get back his. i fought many fights sometimes bearly wining i soon was getting stronger. many demons would fall in my my path i earned the rep of a killer. that just meant that more and bigger guys to get in my way. nothing could take me done easy anymore. i fought my fathers gards they fell in numbers but were taken down in small spaces. i fought my only sister " die father always loved you the most younger brother" " sister i will not fight you" " this will be your last few minutes of life then by the way your won't hurt girls thing is dead" she carges full intent to nock my head of with her punch but i dodge and grab her by the waist. " technoly a hug is not a fighting move if you as me" " what" i cut off her air till she passes out. then came my older brother " why hello nemis been awail i was alwys hopping for a rematch every time you beat me brother" " i will put you in the lake this time" he charges with spar each other by the way brother i got something i like to so you. i pull of my amazing strenth that has at least doubled since my death. he fell back a good ways. " let me show you my new power as well brother" he turned into a huge werewolf bigger than i could ever be. but i just grab a huge iron sword off of a fence and i charge i rip the sword in half on him. he laughs out loud you can't hurt me " like this i am unstoppable". i just jump and nail him to the floor me still on him he was in shock at my power i break his face in. i then run till i found a portal into my body but it was disapearing slowly i jump threw and it closes behind me. my father was fighting azuma and he was kicking his ass. " hay father im back and better than ever" i could fell my chakra returning and my demonic powers. he sent half of him at me and the other at azuma. we fought i was getting my ass kicked now. but then azuma pulls a cheap shot and he falters my chance i take charge as sand gets a controling hold of my actual body i nail him ripping his head off as azuma got him between the eyes with a kuni with my furr on it.the sand was burt to glass. then the glass was melted away with the kuni. i got my body back with my dad dead for good. " hay what did you hit him with the kuni for i just was finishing him"

" were even"

" sure"

" hay when did i get these awesome gauntlets and the gaint demon scroll"

" when he died"


End file.
